slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttersuitor
Fluttersuitor is a boss in . Description It started when PewDiePie was walking around in a strange place that highly resembles Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time's Shadow Temple with scary faces on the walls during the custom Amnesia story, "Small Horse Part B." But when he opened a door Fluttershy stood in front of him. She was crying but PewDiePie just screamed, "Shut up!" probably because her behavior was annoying him. It turns out that she had lost her bunny, "Angel." He agrees to help her. He later found Angel surrounded by Infinite Hands that appeared out from the ground. The hands followed PewDiePie's moves. He took the bunny but suddenly a Dead Hand appeared in front of him. The hands started to attack PewDiePie and the Dead Hand began giving chase. Luckily, PewDiePie survives. He later gave Fluttershy her bunny back and she was so happy she gave him some Laudanums. She also opened the next door for him. When PewDiePie entered the door and walked past a corner he heard a loud whisper telling him, "NO, STAY- DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!" When he turned around he saw a bloody demonic version of Fluttershy, known as Fluttersuitor. He didn't looked scared, but more surprised. Fluttershy begin to chase PewDiePie with him screaming to her, "Oh, Hell No!" While he was running he noticed that Fluttershy appeared in front of him. She then started to attack him. This made PewDiePie scared. He then continuing running and Fluttershy appeared again in front of him and she attacked him even more, almost killed him. But luckily he survived and ran up some stairs. He then noticed that he was surrounded by 3 Fluttershy heads taunting him and begging him to stay. But PewDiePie just screamed, "Shut Up!" and "No!" to them and then he entered a door. He then said, "Goddamn pony!" Fluttershy later appeared in the end of the stage but now she was her normal and shy self again. But it seems that PewDiePie learned not to trust her. Many months later on October 2012, PewDiePie finally starts to play The Small Horse Part C. It started with PewDiePie walking through a small tunnel that leads outside to a desert. A few steps through the tunnel he turns around to find Fluttershy, luckily in her normal stage. She apologizing for scaring him earlier (as the demonic version) and tells him that the Pinkie Pie he had met earlier in the series is not the same Pinkie Pie that she normally knows. In Slender Fortress Fluttersuitor acts like and is an average boss with incredible speed and standard persistence. However, due to the layout of Shadow Temple, her exclusive map, it is hard to lose her and hide from her once she spots you. However, as long as you stay hidden, she is a fairly easy boss. This is further enforced because she takes several hits before killing you and she can be temporarily stunned by meleeing her. Gallery Amnesia-pewiediepie.png|Pewdiepie being chased by Fluttersuitor! Trivia * Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Ponies